Instead of Baltar, He Will Do Nicely
by snowboardingchic
Summary: What happens if Lee interrupts Kara and Baltar before they have a chance to leave.
1. Chapter 1

Lee watched Kara from across the room. He couldn't believe that she was dancing with Baltar, although he had let him cut in. No, this was about her and…. how hot she looked in her dress. Damn, he couldn't keep his mind from drifting. It was kinda hard considering his biggest fantasy was across the room half naked .. and dancing! He had to go over there and…and break it up, cut in do something before he lost it completely.

"Do you mind if **_I_** cut in now?" lee asked Baltar, not really caring about his answer. He was going to dance with her whether Baltar said yes or not.

"Sure, I think I'll go to bed anyway, to much ambrosia I guess" Baltar said.

"Or maybe I'll be jerking off to the thought of Kara" Baltar said to himself as he walked away, leaving both Kara and lee shocked.

"Yea, well, that's the mad scientist for ya!" lee said, joking.

"Thank you so much for coming over, I was thinking of all the ways I could get away from him, when he suggested that we..um.. leave the room together."

"Gross, I bet you had a nice mental picture of that one!" lee teased her.

"So, you wanna get out of here" Kara suggested, with a wink and a tug.

"Yea, I guess that would be ok"

"Shut up and get moving!"

"Yes Sir!" Lee said, and topped it off with a salute.

That earned him a slap on the arm. As they made a quick exit Hotdog and Crashtown, after seeing them run for the exit, both put in and extra $10 each.


	2. Chapter 2

"This is good enough," Kara said, observing the hanger bay.

"Good enough for what?" Lee said, trying to sound confused, he just wanted to hear her say it.

Kara rolled her eyes and pulled down the top of her dress, leaving her upper half completely exposed.

Lee practically choked; apparently she was feeling **_very _**forward today. He should have known it was Ka…

His thoughts were stopped entirely when he realized that she had taken off the rest of her dress and was climbing into her cockpit.

"Care to join me? I know the space in kinda small but… I like being close."

He felt like a teenager as he ripped off his clothes and ran up the stairs into her cockpit.


	3. Chapter 3

As he came up the stairs, she slowly moved her way down to the tail fin of her baby. Lee groaned at having to climb after her, but she just looked so sexy, straddling the end of her viper.

"Well I don't think you can get down that way" Lee said jokingly.

She Laughed and made her way back to the cockpit.

"Fine, then you'll just have to frak me in this small, hot cockpit."

Lee could barely hold it together while she snaked her way back up to the cockpit.

"I don't think we can both fit" Lee said, always the one to over think things.

"Don't worry, I'm very flexible."

Kara finally made her way up to the cockpit, and slowly slid down into her seat, making sure her hot wetness rubbed right up against his cock.

Lee groaned in anticipation, and seriously considered frakking her right now, frak foreplay! He wanted her to surround his hard member and relieve him of his misery.

"Oh, so you like that do you!" Kara said, doing it again.

Once again Lee groaned, and made a grab at her hips, trying to pull her on to him.

"Oh, no sir, not yet. I haven't had any fun yet!"

He was screaming inside! He, Lee Adama, was sitting here, with naked Kara. By the way, she was BEGGING to foreplay with him! He just couldn't wait to see what she had in store for him.


	4. Chapter 4

Lee moaned as Kara brought her hands up to his hardened member. Half because it was all his fantasies come true with Kara, and half because he couldn't remember the last time he had had a hand job or blowjob. Damn, she was good at that!

"Well, now that I know that you're enjoying yourself…" Kara said taking her hands off his cock.

"…we can move on to better things." Kara said as she dipped her head and licked the tip of his hardness.

Lee grunted as she took a little nibble at his balls.

"Gods, Kara, where...where... have... you been my... who... le life!" he finally got out.

Kara had a grin on her face from ear to ear.

"Well, Lee, I've never seen this side of you before!" Kara said, giggling.

Just then, Lee grabbed Kara's waist, through it (as much as he could considering they were still in Kara's cockpit) over his shoulder.

"Lee! What the hell are doing!" Kara managed to scream.

Lee go out of the cockpit, and very slowly made his way down the stairs.

"What do you think I'm doing? It's my turn now!" Lee whispered as he laid her down on the ground.

"EEE! It's cold!" Kara shouted.

So Lee bunched up their clothes and slid them under her, and now he was ready to go to work.


	5. Chapter 5

As Lee put the clothes under here she shivered as he touched he hand. She hadn't realized how long she had been waiting for this.

"Don't worry, it'll be good I swear." Lee said, trying to sound calm.

"I have the up most confidence in you" Kara purred.

"Good." Lee said, practically jumping out of his skin, Kara wanted to be his lover!

Lee started at her face, a very good place to start. He kissed her deeply, trying to connect with her inner Kara, trying to break down the ways that she had built around her self. As he moved down her neck she let out a little moan and an involuntary shiver. He quickly moved down to her breast. She groaned as he teased her nipple to hardness, then promptly put her whole breast in his mouth, flicking her nipple with his tongue, over, and over again. This made her arch against him.

"Lee!" Kara cried.

"Oh, so you like that!" Lee said, teasing her with her own words.

This made her laugh, which in turn made him laugh- vibrating on her breast. This again made her buck up against him, nearly pushing him over the edge.

He quickly kissed down her stomach, wanting to make it to her hot wetness before he lost it.

"Ready?" Lee asked.

"For whaaa…?" Kara asked.

But she didn't have time before he stuck his tongue straight up into her folds. He went up the deepest he could go, then started to rub the sides. She grabbed his head and pulled him as close to her as he could get. He pushed deeper as felt her running her hands through his hair and pushing his head against her. As he started to fell her tighten around him he quickly pulled out of her.

"What are you doing?" Kara asked, a slight disappointment in her voice, she was so close.


	6. Chapter 6

"I wanna hear you say it." Lee said, trying to control his breathing. He wanted to frak her right now, but it would mean nothing if she didn't say it.

"Say, what?" Kara asked, trying to get the glare off of her and on to him.

"You know what."

"You want to hear me say what? That when there's a cylon attack and you're out there that I'm not holding my breath, that when you're with D I'm not insane with jealousy, and that when we are in debrief together I try so hard to remember to focus on what the hell we're supposed to be reviewing, when all I want to do is kiss you."

Frak. She wasn't supposed to say that out loud.

"Wow." Lee gulped, trying to control himself.

"I …I…I never knew that you…"

He was cut off by Kara's lips on his.

"So, are you done talking yet!" Kara said, laughing.

Lee laughed and took back her mouth.

"I love you too." Lee said.

At that moment Kara could not hold back any longer. She grabbed Lee's shoulders and pulled him over now so he was on his back and she was pressed up against him on top.

"Now are you ready?" Kara said, sliding down on his erect member.

They both moaned as his hardness entered her. She slowly began pumping back and forth slow at first but increased her speed as time passed.

He began to move along with her, and soon they were in a smooth, fluid motion. They both felt the inner depth that they were reaching in each other, and it made it all the more better.

When she felt like she was about to come she started to pump faster, she wanted this to be her best ever by far.

He felt her closing in around him, so he pulled her down so that she was lying flat on each other.

And then he kissed her. It was the deepest kiss she had ever received. And making it all the more better was that they came together in the middle of their kiss, humming in each others mouths, sucking up their moans.

Although they were finished they lay there for the next two hours, just basking in each others beauty and company.


	7. Chapter 7

They slowly made their way back to the party, hand in hand, stopping sometimes for little kisses. As they walked in, everyone at the betting table looked at they and smiled.

"Lee, Kara! Come over here!" Hotdog shouted.

"Hey." Lee said.

They quickly let go of their hands, which didn't go unnoticed.

"So, where have you guys been? We've been looking for you." Crashtown said, trying to get it out of himself before he blurted out that he had had Kat follow them, and after they… um… started getting busy- she left.

"Nowhere. You know, just lubbin up Kara's viper." Lee said, hoping that he sounded convincing.

"Right, well. We know, so you might want to tell us, before we try and explain what happened." Kat blurted out.

Kara and Lee stared at each other, then at Kat.

"Okay, but we get half of that pot." Kara said, motioning to the bowl full of 5, 1, and 20 dollar bills.


End file.
